


Need

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on. As if you didn't know what's happening here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

## Need

by Sammy

Author's homepage: <http://members.tripod.com/~LittleSammy/index.htm>

Disclaimers: Not mine. Just played with them. Put 'em back unharmed, but relaxed. 

Notes: So. Little Sammy tries to do something short and hot. A naughty little PWP. And what happens? Not only spend the boys almost as much time talking as they do making out, but this turns into the longest TS story I've written so far. Bummer. I'm just not cut to write pure smut. 

But hey, it's still got more sex than plot. ;) 

Summary: Come on. As if you didn't know what's happening here. 

Warnings: none. But maybe you should have something cold and refreshing handy.

* * *

His breathing quickened as hands lifted his hips higher, strong hands that pressed into his flesh in a nearly bruising grip. Blair groaned as the feeling of the hard cock pressing into him nearly drove him over the edge. He gasped for air, and a shiver ran through his body, but hard muscles against his back steadied him, strong arms kept him from falling. 

The hands slid along his trembling body in a demanding caress, coaxing every secret desire he'd ever had out of him. He felt the hands along his skin, on his thighs, pushing them further apart as the throbbing cock filled him. With a grunt he threw his full weight back, taking the hard length so deep inside his body it made an aching wave of pure lust crash through him. 

"Harder!" he begged breathlessly, the ragged command slipping through swollen lips bitten in the haze of pleasure. His plea was answered even while he spoke, and the force of the thrusts increased, the pace getting faster and nearly frantic until he threw his head back in a silent scream. 

"Yes!" he hissed, eyes closed and neck arched back, exposed to the hot mouth that moved along his throat, biting, sucking, driving him crazy with desperate need. 

Strong fingers grabbed his neck hard and roughly shoved him forward until he had to press his palms against the counter to catch his weight. Hands settled on his hips again as he was fucked even harder, each thrust sending a tremor through his body. Hands rubbed along his thighs, pinched the tender insides as they grabbed his flesh, until he was afraid that the hard cock ramming into him might split him apart. 

... and he woke, suddenly, his whole body jerking with the burning sensations the dream had left him. His eyes snapped open as he drew in a ragged breath. Please, not again. 

His hand moved along his heated skin, touching his engorged cock that throbbed almost painfully with unfulfilled lust. Groaning, then cursing quietly through gritted teeth, he wrapped his fingers around his own flesh. 

It took just a few frantic strokes to finish him. Blair's body tensed as he threw his head back, biting his lip hard to keep his release as quiet as possible. 

Then, with his heartbeat gradually calming down, he lay in the silent darkness, staring at the ceiling above him. Sighing, he finally shook his head. It couldn't go on like this. 

These dreams were gradually beginning to render him insane. Just once or twice wouldn't have been that bad, but it was happening so often now that it was no longer any fun. It was making him nervous and edgy, and it was definitely beginning to wear thin on him. He knew it would only be a matter of time until he snapped. He'd finally reached the point were he couldn't ignore it any longer. 

Moaning as his cramped muscles refused to cooperate, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and grimaced as his gaze traveled down his body. What a mess. Sighing again, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. 

* * *

The feeling of a weight settling on the bed beside him woke Jim instantly, and his muscles tensed in instinctive reaction. But soon he realized that the intruder's fluttering heartbeat was very familiar, though faster than usual. No wonder he hadn't been alarmed earlier. Nevertheless he extended a hand to touch the shadowy figure's shoulder, his need to reaffirm the identity of his nightly visitor outweighing the certainty his senses gave him. 

"Blair?" he asked, coughing and clearing his throat when he found his voice sleep-roughened and not working too well. "Wha... What time is it?" 

"It's about 5.30." The answer came in a hushed voice and was accompanied by his guide's heartbeat jumping to an even faster pace. He watched Blair turn his head to look at him, and in the dim twilight his eyes were wide and... scared? What the...? "Jim. I need to ask a favor." 

Jim frowned, both at the words and the way they were spoken. There was a seriousness in his friend's voice that somehow left him uneasy, and so he just stared at him for a few long seconds. "Do I have to be awake for this?" he finally asked. 

He watched Blair twitch uncomfortably, then look at him again. "Would be better." he murmured with some sort of apologetic shrug. 

"Okay." Jim nodded slowly, then got to his feet. "I'll be right back. chief." He paused as he thought he might have heard a very quietly whispered 'yes'. But then again, his senses could have been deceiving him. 

* * *

When he returned from the bathroom, he found Blair exactly like he'd left him, sitting quietly in the dark and watching his every move, yet somehow managing to avoid his gaze. Jim sat down beside him, scrutinizing the younger man's face. Trying to meet the blue-eyed gaze that kept evading his. He sighed, running a hand through his short-cropped hair. 

"Okay, Sandburg, spill. What's this about?" 

"It's about sex. Sorta." 

The quick answer threw Jim off-balance momentarily, and he stared at his roommate with an irritated frown furrowing his brows. 

Since the early days of their relationship they'd both had their fixed roles, and one of the first things Jim had learned about the whirlwind that had entered his life had been that the Sentinel wasn't the only one who had problems with talking about feelings. Despite all the open-mindedness the young anthropologist usually displayed, and despite the uncounted instances were he'd tried to push Jim into dealing with his feelings - whenever they got to the point of his own emotions, communication seemed to be getting off-limits pretty quickly. 

So, if this wasn't merely about the physical act (which he doubted - no need to tell _Sandburg_ about the birds and the bees...), this was a new situation, and Jim wasn't sure how to handle it. 

He raised a hand to rub his tired eyes. "This better be good, since I don't care much for been thrown out of bed in the middle of the night just to listen to you talk about your lady friends..." His voice trailed off as he watched Blair shake his head, still quiet, still nervous. His face looked very pale all of a sudden, and a new thought crept into Jim's mind. One that disturbed him and that he didn't like at all. "Blair. You _have_ been careful, right?" 

"What?" Blair raised his head at the sudden change in moods, the strange seriousness in Jim's voice. Then he understood. "No! No, Jim, that's not it! All my tests came clean, and I definitely intend to stay that way, man!" 

"Good." Jim answered in a low growl, wondering about the almost fierce protectiveness he felt towards the younger man. "Now talk to me." 

He watched Blair open his mouth as if to speak, then close it again without uttering a sound. After a while he shook his head. "This... aw, shit." He took a deep breath. "Jim, I've been sitting downstairs and tried to think about it for nearly three hours, but there's just no way of touching this topic gently." 

"Then touch it bluntly." He watched Blair flinch at the suggestion, and his frown deepened. What was going on here? 

Finally the other straightened his back as if making a choice, and when he raised his eyes to meet Jim's gaze, there was a storm brewing in the blue depths. "Jim, I didn't have a man since I moved in with you." 

There was a long silence between them while the Sentinel tried to process this new information. "'Have' as in...?" 

"Yes." Blair interrupted him quietly before he could complete the embarrassing question. He carefully kept his gaze averted, his back very straight as long seconds passed without another word between them. 

"Is this a frequent thing?" Jim finally asked. He watched Sandburg let out the breath he'd been holding. 

"Not really. I mean, most of the time I only go for girls..." 

"Tell me about it." Jim murmured, noticing Blair catch his breath at the sarcasm in his voice - obviously not quite sure whether to be annoyed or embarrassed by it. 

Eyes narrowing, he slowly continued. "Usually, that's not a problem. I go for girls, they go for me, everybody's happy, you know..." His hands started twitching in quick, descriptive movements, and Jim knew he'd get much more descriptive if he wasn't stopped. 

"So you're bi." he stated with a sigh, tired and absolutely not in the mood for a long-winded lecture - not on _this_ subject, anyway. "What's the big deal here, chief?" 

"I'd _get_ to that point if you'd stop interrupting me!" Blair hissed, jumping to his feet as his nervousness got the better of him. 

Jim stared at the hands making fast and frantic motions in front of his face. Then his gaze moved slowly up his friend's body as if he were seeing it for the very first time, and when their eyes met, he gave a curt nod. "Go on." 

Sandburg's hands dropped to his sides, and for a moment he stood utterly still, thrown off-balance by the quiet approval he'd met. Then he suddenly shook his head and started to back away with defensively raised hands. "Forget it. I shouldn't have started this." 

"Blair." When his friend merely continued to retreat, Jim jumped to his feet, and his voice rose to a commanding bark. "Sandburg!" He caught him at the top of the stairs, blocking his way with his body, one hand resting against the wall, the other on the railing. Trapping him. 

He watched Sandburg take a step backwards instinctively to escape the sudden intimate - and intimidating - closeness. Then he closed his eyes in the gesture of reluctant acceptance Jim knew from him whenever he was forced to deal with a situation he would rather have avoided. The angry frown, the pursed lips, the jaw muscles clenching in a certain way - he'd seen it before. And he wasn't too thrilled to see it now. 

"Blair, you've come to talk to me. So that's what we're gonna do. No excuses, no forget-about-its. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Perfectly." Blair opened his eyes again to meet Jim's gaze now, but the anger was still there, seething inside him, along with a lot of other emotion the Sentinel couldn't identify. Jim watched him trail back to the bed and sit down, and by now he was frowning himself. "Just no more interruptions, please. This is hard enough." 

"Okay." Jim agreed. Slowly he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving Blair the distance he needed for this. 

"Okay." Blair repeated in a low voice, nervously running a hand through his already tousled hair. "Okay... 

"You see, usually I really just go for girls. I've never had a long-term relationship with a guy so far..." He must have noticed Jim's urge to throw in another sarcastic remark because a little 'yadda yadda'-like gesture accompanied his next words. "... as long-term as my relationships usually get, I know, I know." 

"I wasn't going to say anything, my little gypsy." 

"Yeah. Sure." His voice was still soft and showing his nervousness, but Jim's words had at least brought a quick smile dancing over his lips before he took another deep breath and continued. "Well. It's like this. Sometimes I get this... uhm, let's call it an urge. I'm not sure if it's a physical or psychological thing, with the control/being controlled issue and all, but when this craving..." 

"Jesus, chief!" Jim then groaned, despite the 'no interruptions' agreement. He uncrossed his arms and stood with his hands on his hips instead, using the intimidating stance that worked so well with youths and criminals. "You wake me in the middle of the night because you need to get _laid_?!" 

His anger fueled an echoing fire in Blair. "No, Jim, this is _not_ just about getting laid!" he hissed, jumping to his feet again and taking a few quick steps closer to Jim. "You think this is just about a blowjob? Man, I can get that from every girl I know." 

"Quit bragging, chief." 

"I'm not bragging." Very quiet words stating a fact in a firm voice. A shiver ran through Jim's body, but before it could turn to curious anticipation, Blair continued. "You want me to spell it out for you? I need a hard cock up my ass until I come screaming." 

Jim swallowed heavily at the sudden burst of angry energy that radiated from his friend and prickled along his skin like electricity. "Nice way of putting it." 

Blair stared at him for a heartbeat longer, then turned away with a shrug. "You wanted it bluntly." 

"Up yours." 

Rough laughter answered the hissed insult that had left his mouth before he could bite it back... or think about the double meaning it held. "Exactly." Blair murmured as he moved back to the bed. 

After a few moments of silence Jim followed him and sat down beside him with a sigh. "So tell me, Sandburg. Where do I fit into this picture? You need my consent to get fucked?" 

"See, that's the tough part." The reply was very quiet, accompanied by the now familiar gesture of blue eyes closing for a heartbeat, head tilting back. "About this favor I mentioned..." 

"Oooh no. No way." 

"Jim, at least hear me out, okay?" Blair interrupted him before he could continue his protests, staring at Jim with an intensity that made his skin crawl. Slowly, he nodded. 

Blair copied the gesture, then ran a hand over his face as he tried to find the right words. "It's not easy to ask this, okay? I mean, I wouldn't do it if I could see another way, and..."He took a deep breath, and his hand moved up, pushing through his hair again. Then he began to talk, fast, quiet, not looking at Jim. "This... _this_ is more than just a physical urge. It sort of... uh... directly links to an emotional need, for lack of a better description. I mean, I'm fairly certain it has something to do with a subconscious need for dominance..." 

"What, you're not getting enough dominance from me?" 

"Jim, _please_!" 

The Sentinel sighed. "I'm sorry, Blair. Lecture mode is just a bit much for me in the middle of the night. Try to sum up the dissertation." 

Silence for a moment, then: "Okay. Then just the facts." There was a certain tone, a determination resounding in Blair's voice that made Jim look at the younger man again. To his surprise, the blue eyes were fixed on his face while he spoke, holding his gaze. Judging his every reaction. "Every now and then I need to get fucked. By a man. Hard, preferably. It's partly physical, and partly psychological, and all of it is pretty damn annoying, if I don't give in to it. Like now. 

"It's starting to make me nervous and jumpy. I can't sleep right, and my appetite's gone down the drain, too. I... I started to have dreams. Of the messy kind. Doesn't help much to reduce the pressure. And now it's really starting to influence my daily routine. I'm spent. I have to get this out of my system somehow." 

Long silence. Then: "What exactly do you mean by 'influence'?" 

A calmly asked question that seemed to surprise Blair. When he continued, his voice was carefully neutral. "I can't concentrate. I get nervous and edgy, and I have very little patience when it comes to misunderstandings lately, even small ones. I snap at people. My thoughts sometimes drift off in the middle of a conversation, almost like a sort of zone-out. Most of those times I end up with a hard-on. And seeing you run around the house practically naked makes the mornings almost painful." 

The last words made Jim shift uneasily, but he forced himself to keep the eye contact. See, he was a big boy. He could do it. "Are you sure this isn't just a weird phase you're going through? Maybe if you'd wait a few..." He broke off as Blair shook his head. 

"Jim. For the past five weeks I woke with my hand around my cock. Every single night." 

"Oh." 'Feeling better now that you know this little tidbit?' He swallowed, trying to keep his mind from producing a very vivid image to accompany Blair's words. "And why do you ask me to... uh..." 

"... 'do something about it'?" Sandburg supplied the euphemism with a slight smile that was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Well. In danger of sounding like a Vulcan - you are the logical choice. Cascade isn't exactly a safe place, and I'm not really fond of the idea of picking up a stranger to do the wild thing. You..." He shrugged. "You are my best friend, and we've known each other for two years. We're comfortable around each other, and we've never been shy when it came to touching each other. And... well, I just trust you. In every possible way." 

Jim held his gaze for a long while. Then, shaking his head in confusion, he leaned back and stretched out on the bed. He raised a hand to run it across his face, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know, chief. This is kinda sudden. I wish you'd let me think about it for a while..." 

"No, Jim. It's now or never." Blair interrupted him quietly. "No second chances. And no regrets." 

"No regrets?" he murmured as if in a daze, and a slight nod answered him. 

"If you say no, it will be okay, I can live with it. I will never talk about it again, and we'll still be friends. But you do understand that I just had to ask you before I simply go out and get fucked by someone I don't know, right?" 

"I hate it when you turn things personal. You're too damn good in messing with my head, kid." Jim growled through gritted teeth. 

"Is that a 'yes'?" 

He couldn't answer, not verbally. There was no way in hell he could say 'Yeah, sure I'll fuck you, buddy' to his best friend. It was just not a thing to say to your roommate. And yet, as he stared into Blair's blue eyes and some part of his mind wondered what the hell the pretty kid was doing in _his_ bed, the certainty started to build in him that he couldn't refuse _anything_ this man suggested. 

"I'm not sure." he replied, his voice a hushed whisper as he propped his weight up on one elbow to face Blair. A shiver ran through his body as the smaller man leaned forward, leaned over him... a shiver of anticipation that was too much to bear, and before he could help it, he shied away, tilting his head back before their lips could actually touch. 

He heard Blair take in a deep breath as he turned his head, almost burying it into Jim's neck, but not actually touching him. "It's okay, we don't have to do this, man." he murmured, his breath a warm current of air against the Sentinel's skin. 

He started to back away and leave him, but Jim's hand came up out of reflex, settling against Blair's neck to keep him from moving further away. The strong fingers at his neck held him poised over Jim, his lips nearly touching the curve of his shoulder, his cheek close to touching the stubbled jawline of his friend in the most intimate of gestures, yet the fingers tangling in his hair - brushing softly against the skin of his neck - being the only point where their bodies actually met. 

"Blair. I'm not sure I _can_ do it." he murmured, his lips close to Blair's ear, a few soft strands brushing against his way too sensitive skin. 

"Then let me take care of that." The quietly spoken words were just a whisper, a warm breath against his neck, but the promise they held made his heart jump to a faster pace instantly. He felt his pulse in his throat when Blair leaned forward, this time actually running his lips over Jim's skin. It was just a brief touch against his throat, a little more than a hug, a little less than a kiss. Then he felt Blair bury his face into the curve of his neck, heard him inhale deeply, breath in the Sentinel's scent. And he was on fire. 

A moan slipped from his lips, and his grip tightened around Sandburg's neck as the desire rose quickly, unexpectedly. Blair's hands touched him now, slid up his chest, calming - caressing. "... yes..." he moaned as he felt the younger man's hands press him down, force him to settle back again. He complied, his eyes closing, his senses fixing solely on the sensation of full lips running along his skin. 

"Yes." The answer was whispered against his chest, a hot breath rubbing along his nerve endings, making his nipples tighten in a sudden rush of lust coursing through his body. Shit, what had he agreed to? 

Then all thought stopped as lips closed around one of his nipples, sucking it into the hot wetness of a sensuous mouth. Tongue. Oh god, that was Sandburg's tongue licking him. Groaning, he threw his head back, biting his lip as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. "Blair, it's too much!" 

Rough laughter against his chest as Blair moved his lips away from him, so slow it almost hurt. He raised his head to meet Jim's fevered gaze, and the Sentinel caught his breath at the raw lust he saw. 

"There's no such thing, James." Blair murmured, his voice almost a low growl, and the sight of him kneeling between Jim's spread thighs, his hair tousled, his face flushed with desire, was all it took to drive the last of his doubts away. "You could tune it down, of course." his guide suggested now, a smile curving his full lips. "But you don't want that." 

A tremor ran through his body. Fucking true. "No." More laughter as Blair went down on him again. Jim groaned, his hands grabbing Sandburg's hair, his shoulders, kneading the strong muscles he felt beneath his fingers. 

Oh shit, that hot mouth was back, devouring him, trying to swallow his nipple down this tight throat. His muscles tensed, and a cry of surprise left his throat as he felt the sharp sting of teeth, perfect white teeth that bit his nipple hard. His body arched into the touch involuntarily, wanting more of the stunning sensation. 

Hands slid along his body, pulled his boxers down without hesitation, then moved back up his legs, slowly, fingers digging hard into the flesh of his thighs as... ohshitoshitoshit... Lips closed around his cock, sucking, wet heat surrounding him, and he was drowning in it. Nothing teasing or gentle about it, just pure, raw, physical need that left him so hard it almost hurt. Sandburg. _Sandburg_ was doing that to him, making him crazy with lust. He cried out as the thought really hit him, succumbing to the insistent rhythm that made his head spin. 

It stopped, suddenly, and frustration made him growl impatiently. "Don't come." The words were a harsh whisper, a quick huff of breath against his ear. He heard them, but comprehending the meaning was another matter. 

"Why?" There was no need to stop. Why had it stopped? He felt a hand against his cheek, a thumb brushing over his lips, and Jim turned his head, drawing the tip of it into his mouth, running his tongue along it. 

A simple action, but it forced a hiss of pleasure from the younger man, distracting him. He leaned forward, his own tongue flicking between Jim's lips, stealing a quick taste. "Because I want you hard, and hot, and horny." he whispered, and the hot breath against his lips made a shiver run through Jim's body. "But most of all, I want you so deep inside me I'll still feel you next week." 

Jim groaned at the image that came along with those words, closing his eyes for a heartbeat to get his body back under control. He trembled with the frantic need to continue what they had begun, as fast as possible... but that wasn't what Blair was here for. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to meet Blair's gaze. And as he stared into those incredibly blue eyes that were dark with lust now, he realized he could do it. If Blair was able to look at it this way, to make the sex a mere extension of their friendship... to rationalize the reasons for it... he could do it, too. 

He'd never fucked a friend before. But then again, he'd never had many friends. And none of them had ever crouched over him like Blair now did, his tense and strong and male and very aroused body covering Jim's, pressing into him... 

A smile widened Jim's lips, and he knew it would look dark and dangerous. His hands came up to cup Blair's face, palms against the younger man's cheeks, but it wasn't a gentle gesture because the panther was awake now, prowling, hunting, and it must have shown in his face because Blair took a deep breath suddenly. 

His gasp was cut short as Jim kissed him, hard, hungry, his tongue driving deep between those luscious lips that had taunted him earlier. Oh, yes. 

He felt Blair's surprise subside as he gradually yielded to the unexpected caress, leaned closer, and Jim wrapped his arms around him, flipping both of them around. Taking control. Blair groaned into his mouth, and his hands grabbed Jim's shoulder's, urging him closer, not caring about the bigger man's weight that pressed him into the sheets. 

Jim opened his senses wide, nearly drowning in the intense taste and smell of his guide as he pressed closer, one of his thighs sliding deep between Blair's legs as he moved against him, cock against cock, the unfamiliar sensation nearly driving him mad. His tongue pushed, teased, fought, faster and faster until it stole his lover's breath. Fucking him already. 

Then he drew back, staring down at he heated, flushed face that had never been this beautiful, and the dark smile was back as he spoke. "Was that hot and horny enough for you?" 

He watched Blair stare at him with wide eyes, trying to speak, but then just giving a weak laugh and shaking his head as he cleared his throat. "You seem to be getting into this..." he murmured. 

"Oh, I intend to." The quietly spoken words made Blair close his eyes with a groan, but before he could say anything, Jim leaned in for another kiss, taking his mouth hard. Lips parted easily, meeting his own urgency. His hands moved out of their own accord, his fingers tracing through chest hair, rubbing flat nipples into hard, aching points. He felt Blair moan into his mouth, and the hunger and desperate need in this one small sound made his head spin. 

Then he felt the other turn in his arms suddenly, and his grip on the smaller man's waist tightened. With a grunt he tried to pull Blair back into his embrace and, when he didn't succeed, settled for pressing against his back and covering him with his own body, one thigh slipping between Sandburg's again, his cock throbbing with need as it was so close to were it belonged. 

He felt Blair's groan, and it made him run his mouth over the younger one's neck, tasting, biting, moving along his spine until Blair was trembling with desire. "Jim..." he moaned, his neck arching back to get more of the caresses that were driving him crazy. Then he suddenly shook his head again as if to clear it, and he wriggled out of the tight hold the Sentinel had on him, leaning out of the bed to get something out of his pants. When had he shed them? Jim honestly didn't remember. 

He felt his cock jump as the hot body returned, pressing against Jim's in an insisting, inviting rhythm. Blair half turned, and lips captured his mouth again, coaxing another long kiss out of him as he pressed a small tube into Jim's hand. 

Jim drew back, staring at the lube in his hand with a slightly irritated frown. Then he raised his eyes to meet Blair's. His partner flashed him a quick, somewhat nervous smile. "Use it like you would with a woman." he suggested then. 

Laughter rose in Jim's throat, a deep, sensual sound that sent a shiver through Blair's body, and Jim leaned forward, his chest rubbing against Blair's back, his lips moving along the smaller man's neck as he spoke. "Chief, I never _had_ to use lube with a woman." 

"Oh god." Blair took in a hissing breath, closing his eyes and unconsciously leaning back, pressing into the embrace to get more of what the Sentinel's words promised. 

Jim felt him tense as he pressed a slick finger into him, then a tremor ran through the hard body beneath his, and Blair pushed back against him, offering - no, demanding - more. Groaning, he buried his face into Blair's neck, his body already picking up the rhythm his lover had started. 

He was so hot. Jim closed his eyes, completely drowning in the feeling of the heated body tightening, surrounding him. And so far, he only had his fingers inside him. 

God, this was right. This was how it was supposed to be. 

A soft sound broke through the haze he'd fallen into, a gasp, urging him on, and his teeth came down hard on Blair's neck as he moved then, urging Blair to his knees to complete what they had started. 

* * *

"Shit, you're tight." 

The harsh gasp brought Blair back from the edge just when he had been about to lose himself in the sensation of being filled. Damn, damn... This was tough for any man - Jim with his hyperactive senses probably wouldn't last long. Groaning, cursing himself that he hadn't thought of this earlier, he raised a hand to stroke his own cock, quick and furious movements. At least he could make them come together. 

A sudden touch, fingers lacing with his as Jim grabbed his hand and pulled it away, pressing it into the sheets as he leaned over him, making Blair feel the full weight of his body. 

"Don't you dare." The dangerous growl close to his ear made Blair shiver, but he still tried to rock back against Jim, tried to resume the hard rhythm that would lead both of them to fast completion. But Jim held him in a tight grip, and he couldn't really move, just rub his body against Jim's, and that only served to heighten his arousal even more. A frustrated moan escaped him, but Jim just grabbed him tighter, refusing to give in. "Blair." His name was barely more than a hot breath against his skin, and it made him whimper with need. "No, baby. You hired me, you'll get the full package." 

The words, pressed through gritted teeth against the base of his neck, made him groan again, and he closed his eyes. Shit, no... no. That was just his usual luck - the one time he needed it hard and fast, he got a slow and sensual lover... 

He felt Jim tremble against his back, sensed the effort it took his partner to keep control, and for just a moment he wondered what it would take to shatter this control. Slowly he forced his muscles to move, forced his arm up with Jim's hand still clasping his tight. "Let go..." he whispered, his lips brushing over the tips of Jim's fingers. Another shiver ran through the bigger man, and Blair repeated the caress, this time slowly drawing Jim's middle finger into his mouth, sucking, running his tongue over the tip. "Let go, Jim. I won't break, baby. I want you wild, and out of control, and..." 

"Keep talking." Just two words whispered against his spine, and they nearly made him come right away. Damn. He bit his lip to hold back the cry that rose in his throat as Jim continued, quietly, his voice strained. "Keeps me from zoning." He stilled as if waiting for an answer. 

God, he was supposed to talk? Talk, as in 'make sense'? Closing his eyes, Blair took a deep breath. It was hard to think with Jim so deep inside him, but he knew the Sentinel needed it, needed something to focus on, and so he tried desperately. "Zoning on what?" he finally managed, and his response made Jim's arms tighten in a strange way. Then, suddenly, he relaxed around him. All tension seemed to leave him, flowing out of his body, and he raised his head, soft laughter slipping from his lips, low and sensual and able to raise the hair at the back of Blair's neck. 

"How my cock feels up your ass." he whispered, and he thrust forward, deep into his guide's body. 

Blair cried out as both the sensation and the words left him dizzy with lust. He felt his heart beat in his throat, his blood rushing through his veins like liquid fire, and Jim's voice still rang in his ears, the words repeating over and over in his mind. 

Jim talking dirty - _his_ Jim, the one who was always so very controlled... that was a kink he hadn't known he had. 

Another hard thrust, and thinking became impossible all of a sudden. He bit his lip to keep from crying out again as he felt Jim's hands tighten over his, and a groan slipped from his lips. "Oh god..." 

His voice was just a silent whisper, almost drowning in the gasps and moans and little cries, but the Sentinel heard it. "Don't... aah... turn this into a religious experience, Sandburg." the bigger man growled into his neck, and his voice, strained and breathless, pulled Blair back from the edge once again. "I might... start... demanding sacrifices..." 

Each word was accompanied by a slow, unbelievably intense thrust, and for a long time all Blair could do was gasp for breath and whimper with need, a need his lover stirred just enough to drive him mad. 

He shook his head, trying to focus his thoughts long enough to sound coherent. "And what... might those... sacrifices... be?" he asked, and his efforts got rewarded by Jim's hands that left his and began to stroke up his arms, across his chest and along his sides, finally settling on his hips. "Food? Blood? Virgins, maybe...?" 

The Sentinel laughed against the curve of his neck, a low, deep, sensual vibration that made Blair's whole body tingle. "I'll start with your cum." he hissed, and his body surged forward, driving into Blair like it was the last thing he would ever do. 

Blair cried out then, curses and groan flowing from his lips as hands lifted his hips higher, strong hands that dug into his flesh in a nearly bruising grip. He gasped for air, and an almost violent shiver ran through his trembling body, but hard muscles against his back steadied him, strong arms kept him from falling. 

The hands slid over his body in a demanding caress, coaxing every secret desire he'd ever had out of him. He felt the hands on his skin, his thighs, pushing them further apart as the throbbing cock filled him. With a grunt he threw his full weight back, taking the hard length so deep inside his body it made an aching wave of lust and pain crash through him. 

"Harder!" he begged breathlessly, the ragged command slipping through swollen lips, bitten in the haze of pleasure. His plea was answered even while he spoke, and the force of the thrusts increased even more, the pace getting faster and nearly frantic until he threw his head back in a silent scream. 

"Yes!" he hissed, eyes closed and neck arching back, exposed to the hot mouth that moved along his throat, biting, sucking, driving him crazy with desperate need. 

And Jim's hand grabbed his neck hard and roughly shoved him forward until he was down on his hands and knees. Jim's hands settled on his hips again as he fucked him even harder, each thrust sending a tremor through the smaller man's body and leaving him weak and shaking. Jim's hands rubbed along his thighs, pinched the tender insides as they grabbed his flesh, until he was afraid the hard cock ramming into him might split him apart. 

"Jim!" he cried out, jerking with the too intense sensations flooding his body, and the Sentinel complied, his fingers closing around his lover's cock, stroking it, hard, fast. 

Blair's head fell forward, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Jim's hand stroking him, Jim, who was inside him now, filling him, almost driving him over the edge with each thrust, Jim's hand on his cock, on his hip, grasping his flesh hard... And right then, as he came, he recognized the hands that had held him in his dream. 

His body convulsed, shivering, drowning in the sudden orgasm, and he felt Jim follow him quickly, heard his cry of completion as they merged. 

* * *

It took him a while to come back to his senses, and the first thing he noticed was the gentle touch of fingers that brushed the sweaty curls out of his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" The voice was soft, and Blair nodded slowly, sleepy. He opened his eyes and met Jim's that were watching him intently, and he realized all of a sudden that he'd made a terrible mistake. All the time he'd thought that this was about a mere physical longing, but what he'd really needed had been his partner, roommate, friend... and now lover. One-time lover. Shit, that hurt. 

The drowsiness was gone then, but he let his eyes drift shut again nonetheless, not trusting himself enough to keep his expression under control. "Yeah, I'm fine." he sighed. He felt Jim's hand against his cheek for a moment, and he leaned into the touch that was gone too fast. "What about you?" 

A shrug that made Blair open his eyes again answered his question, and he stared at his friend for a while, trying to ignore the way blue eyes scrutinized him. He smiled then, his lips twisting briefly. "That was just so... _Ellison_ of you, you know." he murmured quietly. When the Sentinel frowned at him a little confused, he shook his head slightly. "I think I don't know anybody else who could assume control of a situation by losing it." 

Jim's frown deepened for just a heartbeat, then he relaxed as he realized that Blair wasn't exactly upset by what had happened. "And was it what you wanted?" 

"Yes." - 'And so much more.' 

The thought was accompanied by a short stab of pain that was as quickly pushed away as it had shown up. He sighed again and moved then, pushing himself up. 

* * *

"Guess I should better go then." 

The softly spoken words rang loud in Jim's ears and made him jump. He stared at Blair, who was already halfway up, and he had to fight the urge to pull him back into his arms again. He shrugged, slowly, not sure what to say. What Blair expected from him. 

He watched his young friend nod and get up, and with a start Jim realized that he wouldn't be able to brush it off just like that. What had happened had already left a mark on him, and he would need to deal with it eventually. 

He leaned back, raising a hand to rub his eyes, and thoughts kept flashing through his mind in no particular order. Images, scenes, scents that still stuck in his head - that he'd shared with Sandburg. He reached out with his hearing, listening to the gradually calming heartbeat that had become so familiar it sometimes hurt. 

'It's now or never. No second chances.' One of those memories, still fresh. 'No regrets.' Blair's voice, calm and very controlled. 

No, there weren't any regrets. 

"Sandburg." he called quietly, and hearing his name made the younger man stop at the top of the stairs, one hand already on the railing, ready to head back to his own room. A strange expression flashed across his face, and Jim held his breath, watching it with astonishment. Then, slowly, he reached a hand across the bed, his fingertips stroking the empty space beside him. "Get back here." 

Nothing more, just a simple order, but it instantly changed the tension in Blair's body. His grip on the railing tightened for a heartbeat. Then he nodded, and he let go, and with slow, tentative steps he walked back to the bed, not looking at Jim as he climbed in. And Jim raised a hand and drew the younger man closer, pulling him against his chest, and after a short moment he felt Blair give in and snuggle up to him, wrapping one arm around his waist. 

Jim took a deep breath, careful to keep the embrace light although he wanted nothing more right now than crushing Blair against his chest. "Next time", he whispered, his nose pressing into the dark, silky curls, "I want to see your face." 

He felt Blair's sensuous mouth against his chest, lips widening slowly, lazily, and he knew it was the sweetest smile he'd ever seen on his young lover's face. 

* * *

End Need.

 


End file.
